Swagger Like Us Tenchi Style
by CrownPrinceOneDeep
Summary: The Girls Show Why No Women In Anime Has Swagger Like Them Firs Of My Song Fic Series


**This Fan Fiction Is Based On Tenchi Muyo And The Name Tenchi Muyo And Everything Else Are Property Of Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi And Owned By AIC/Geneon Entertainment(Pioneer) ~Baby Redd And One Deep Are Owned By CP1D(Crown Prince One Deep) Like You Would Try~**(Yung Miho) Hook Repeats 2x  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

One Day All The Female Anime Stars Came Togeter Then They Had A Singing Contest When Five Of The Tenchi Girls Came On Stage  
Ayeka:You Think We Sould Do This  
Ryoko:Yes I Know Were Gunna Win With This Song  
Kiyone:Hope Your Right  
Washu:I Just Hope There's No Hard Felling's  
Ryoko:Yeah Whatever Now Lets Go

Tha T-Girls  
Swagger Like Us

[Lil' Washu]

is in the building  
swagger on a hundred thousand, trillion  
Ayo I know I got it first  
I'm Christopher Columbus, y'all just the pilgrims  
Thanksgiving do we even gotta question  
Hermes Pastelle I pass the dressing  
My attitude is tattooed  
that means it's permanent, so I guess i should address it, huh?  
My swagger is mick jagger  
every time I breathe on the track I asthma attack it  
Why he's so mad for, why he gotta have it  
cuz I slaved my whole life, now I'm the master

Na-Na-Na, How it feel to wake up and be the shit and the urine Na-na-na-na-na  
Trying to get that Kobe number, one over Jordan

(Yung Miho)  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

[Yung Kiyo]

cheaaa

No one in anime has gotta bop like this  
can't wear skinny jeans cuz my knots don't fit  
No one on the corner gotta pocket like this  
so I rock Roc jeans cuz my knots so thick  
You can learn how to dress just by  
jocking my fresh  
jocking jocking my fresh  
jocking jocking my fresh  
Follow my steps, it's the road to success  
where the niggas know you thoro  
and the girls say yes  
But I can't teach you my swag  
you can pay for school but you can't buy class  
School of hard knocks I'm a grad  
and that all-blue yankee is my graduation cap,  
it's Kiyooooo!!!  
Dipping different rovers whipping with the soda  
Kiyooooo!!!  
Could u even have any doubt after doubt if its over

(Yung Miho)  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

[Lil' Yeka]

No one on the corner has swagger like moi, Church  
but I'm too clean for these girls  
I require what I desire I got jurai, A-di-das  
Mami scream papi no mas  
Run up in your thang just me no moss  
Runnin this here like I got four thighs  
none has swagger like this four girls!  
When it comes to styles I got several  
sharper than a swagger, dagger all metal  
And my jew-elz blue and yellow  
the type of thang that make em call you Ryoko  
Rules as follows stay true to the Family  
write your name on the Guardian make you feel special  
Haaa!!!  
What the Hell you Girls talking about?  
I know its us cuz we the only thing you talk about

(Yung Miho)  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
Lil' Yeka-(and I'm done)  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
Lil' Yeka-(bye!)  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one on the corner have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

[Young Ryo]  
yea

ha!

ya think?

thats right

You go see Yeka for the wordplay,  
Kiyo for the birdplay,  
Washu for diversity and me for controversy,  
All my verses picture perfect and they meant to serve a purpose, you ain't living what you kicking and you worthless,  
Looking from the surface it may seem that I got reason to be nervous then observe my work and see that my adversity was worth it,  
Verses autobiographical, absolutely classical,  
last thing I'm worried 'bout is what another anime girl do,  
Ain't nobody hot as me even if they fight they ass off blast off and have outstanding qualities,  
Sell alotta DVD's I respect and salute that,  
but spitting real life on hot beats I'm the truth at

You kick it like me no exaggeration necessary,  
living revolutionary, nothing less than legendary,

Pirate shit hereditary, got it from my mom  
flow colder than February with extraordinary swag

(Miho) Hook Repeats 2x (T.I. Adlibs)  
no one in anime has swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us  
no one in anime has have swagger like us  
swagger like us, swagger swagger like us

After The Song End Ended The Girls Looked To All The Other Anime Girls Shocked Faces After A While Some Body Said  
(Android 18 From DBZ)-WHAT HE HELL WAS THAT  
And So Begains Anime's Biggest Battle/Ryoko,Ayeka,Mihoshi,Kiyone,And Washu VS Every Anime Female  
Swagger Like Us Is Property Of T.I. And Jay-Z And Owned By Grand Hustle And Roc Nation


End file.
